Deadly Desires
by DorkusMaximus
Summary: Tee.....hee! Read it and you shall find out! After New Moon, duh!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Twilight fan fic. Please don't laugh...this is gonna be a good one, I should say...tee hee.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or the sequels. Stephenie Meyer does...sigh**

Deadly Desires – Chapter One

Graduation is rapidly approaching and I can't help but be excited about it.

It may be miserable, and it may be painful, but at least I will be with my one true love. I just don't know how it is that I am going to be able to bear watching her suffer for three days. Three, extremely long and excruciatingly painful days.

At least I will be able to do things that I have been longing to do since I met her. I will be able to touch her and caress her in ways that I never have before. We will be able to truly have a real physical relationship at last.

Looking up at the clock on her bedside table, I sigh. It is nearly six o'clock, which means that I will have to leave soon.

I suddenly feel a movement along my lower abdomen. Looking down, I see that she is shifting positions. She then, very groggily, opens up her eyes. "Morning beautiful," I murmur.

"Morning handsome," she tiredly giggles back. Sitting up, she stretches and yawns. Suddenly, she jumps up and then looks at me with the weirdest of expressions on her face. "Can I have a human moment?" she asks with a sheepish grin.

"Sure," I say with a wave of my hand. "Come here first though so that I can give you a proper good-bye."

A look of horror flashed across her face. "What do you mean, say good-bye? You promised that you would nev-" she started. She couldn't finish the sentence though, because I was there, kissing her passionately on the lips.

"I'm not leaving you, Bells," I sigh. "But I do have to go change clothes for school. You know how observant our classmates all are. We don't need them to be throwing hate-filled thoughts at me now, do we?"

"No," she sighed. "Well, I guess I will see you at school soon then. I love you, Edward Cullen," she said into my lips, for I had enveloped her into another kiss.

Oh, how great life in Forks has gotten recently.


	2. Chapter 2

Deadly Desires – Chapter 2

The house was extremely quiet when I got there. It would actually classify as too quiet.

Cautiously stepping in, I listened intently for anything; a sound, a thought, or just something.

I still couldn't hear a damn thing.

"Esme?" I called out. Nothing. I didn't hear a response or anything.

Panic building up inside of me, I go up to my room to change for the day. It takes me less than a minute to get ready. As I head back down the stairs, that's when I hear it.

_CRASH!!!!_

Flying down the stairs even faster, I go to see who is intruding on our house. I see the one being that I was not expecting to see at all. Well, actually the group of beings that I wasn't expecting to see.

"Why, hello there you dogs," I state with as much calm as I can muster.

"Shut up bloodsucker!" the all too familiar Jacob spat out at me. "You are in huge trouble. Your whole family has disobeyed the treaty agreement! You all must pay!"

"What are you talking about? None of us has bitten any human. We've gone and hunted bears, which are allowed, but that is it!" I say with an exasperated sigh. These stupid dogs are getting on my nerves. Right now I wish that Bella was here. She would be able to reason with them.

The thoughts of Bella bring a grin to my face, which, unfortunately, Jacob and the rest of the pack noticed.

"Oh, so you have bitten somebody?" Jacob growled, interpreting my smile the wrong way.

"No, dog," I growl. "I was just thinking about Bella and how she is the only reason that I am not tearing your throat into shreds right about now."

"Whatever. Somebody, or should I say something, has bitten and killed a human here. Your family is the only set of bloodsuckers that we know of around here, so therefore, we believe that you guys are drinking human blood again," Jacob snarled at me.

"You know, it is quite funny how you are the only one talking, Jacob. The rest of your mutt friends there are just being silent. It sure makes me wonder if you're the only one that believes these lies. Huh, Sam?" I ask, looking at the true head of the pack.

"_So what if I don't believe those rumors bloodsucker. You are still our enemy and I would love nothing more than to kill you myself right now,_" Sam's thoughts screamed out at me.

"Well, did you guys ever think that maybe there is another family traveling through the city? I mean, we aren't the only vampires that exist you know," I say, with a snarl that I can feel growing deep into my chest. "Speaking of other vampires, where is the rest of my family you mangy mutts?"

"They are safe," Sam snarled. "We didn't come in until the head bloodsucker's wife left to go hunting."

"Her name is Esme," I growled. "Now, get out of my house before I loose my temper anymore. I don't want to have to explain to Bella why I am not at school to greet her there."

"Fine then. Just be warned, cold one, that if your family had anything to do with these recent killings, then I will personally take great joy in killing you myself," Jacob smirked as the whole pack started to head out.

Breathing a huge sigh of relief, I headed out the door myself.

I ended up running to the school, since Alice had taken my car. I forgot that she had to be there early for a meeting. Oh well. At least the running will help take my mind off of those stupid dogs.

When I got to the school, Bella was also just arriving. I guess that that is one of the perks of being a vampire. Things just tend to happen really fast. I live at least a thirty minute normal drive from town, but by running, I got here in five minutes.

"Hello Bella. How are you, love?" I ask, with the memories of what happened just a few minutes ago dissipating as I bent to kiss her neck.

"Um, good," she trembled from under my lips. I could feel her heart racing even faster as I went to go kiss her lips.

"Mmm, you smell so good this morning," I murmur into her hair.

"Like I said, it is an off day when I don't get somebody telling me how edible I smell sometime in the day," she giggled.

"Come on you little bugger!" I laugh. "Let's get to class."


End file.
